


Lazy Morning

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin, frustrated at the dragon's laziness in sleeping in, decides to wake Wrathion up in a rather unorthodox fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

It was noon, and Anduin still hadn’t heard that telltale knock at the door which meant Wrathion had woken up.

He had to admit he’d indulged in a lie-in of his own. It was mid-week, and he knew he’d done most of his work the previous evening, so he’d given his guards the instruction to let him sleep in until he’d emerged of his own accord. But he’d half expected - hoped, even - that he’d be woken by the ever-demanding, attention-seeking dragon to whom he'd lent his affections, and that hadn’t happened. Anduin had to admit he was even a little worried.

So he pushed himself, a little reluctantly, from his snug bed and limped his way to the door. He didn’t bother changing from his nightclothes, simply taking his cane from its hook by the doorframe and heading out onto the landing. He nodded to his guards as he did, waving a placating hand to keep them guarding his door and not escorting him; then crossed the corridor as inconspicuously as he could manage, slipping into Wrathion’s room.

He knew Left and Right were present, of course, but he didn’t mind them knowing so much, and neither had moved to stop him. So he assumed Wrathion wasn’t known to be ill, despite him laying sprawled out under his covers, his head tilted to the side and mouth slack in a rather undignified fashion. Anduin could see him breathing; he sidled up to him as quietly as he could with his cane and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Wrathion?"  
Nothing. He snorted in his sleep, then settled back down.

Anduin felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks the longer he watched Wrathion sleeping. And, well, they  _had_  talked about this. Wrathion had specifically  _told_  him, in fact, that he was welcome to explore his body under such circumstances. Anduin appreciated the trust - Wrathion was very vulnerable at the moment, after all. Perhaps he’d show the dragon, as Wrathion had seemed to want, that he truly wouldn’t do anything dreadful when given the chance.

Quietly, he reached to pull the blanket back so he could better look at Wrathion’s sleeping form. The dragon’s chest rose and fell quietly, his dark skin contrasting in equal measures against his pale sleeping shirt and the beige patches that wound their way around his limbs. It always surprised Anduin how slight Wrathion’s build was; he gently, firmly ran a hand down Wrathion’s arm, feeling the corded muscle and his frightfully strong pulse under his fingers. He almost looked as if he hadn’t grown into himself properly yet, with how lanky and awkward his proportions were, despite Anduin knowing that he’d done all he could to make his form appear as adult as his mind was. Then again, Anduin supposed his own body wasn’t much better yet.

Anduin jumped as Wrathion gave a soft sigh, fearing he’d woken the dragon without him wanting to  _be_  woken. He relaxed as Wrathion seemed to settle back down, surprised by the thrill in his chest and… elsewhere, as he watched him sleep. His face looked so bare without its usual smirk or scowl on it; soft, round, and… very handsome, Anduin thought. He didn’t care whether that particular opinion was borne of his fondness for the dragon or not. He gently, briefly, cupped Wrathion’s hand in a cheek before moving to explore the rest of him more.

Pushing the blanket back further, he blushed when he realised that Wrathion was sleeping without trousers of any sort. It was a strangely bold move for a man usually so guarded as Wrathion was, considering he was usually so sensitive about having  _any_  of his body revealed, let alone… well… the part Anduin was staring at. Gently, he pried Wrathion’s legs apart to get a better look. The majority of his crotch was tucked and hidden away under a thick but clean nest of pubic hair; his penis, Anduin supposed, protruded at the top, half-hidden beneath its hood. Anduin smirked a little as he came to realise exactly how he was going to wake the dragon up; he lay himself down between Wrathion’s legs, resting one of his hands at the top of Wrathion’s thigh and gently parting his labia with the fingers of the other.

He pressed his lips to Wrathion’s dick and took him into his mouth. It wasn’t any great task; Wrathion was only around an inch and a half long at a generous guess, but this only meant that Anduin was able to envelop him entirely as he lathed his tongue under his underside. He couldn’t help but blush at how unguarded the whimper Wrathion gave as a result was; it was high-pitched and quiet, not forced-seeming and practically indignant in tone like the usual ones he gave. He gave another as Anduin gently, but not teasingly, smoothed the tips of his fingers over his inner lips; they were quickly growing wet with Wrathion's growing excitement, and Anduin was sure he'd wake soon.

He was right. He pressed a slick finger to Wrathion's back entrance and that was enough to usher him into orgasm, it seemed - he felt Wrathion shudder, then give a helpless moan as Anduin felt his length twitch inside his mouth. Anduin opened his eyes and glanced up to see Wrathion's expression flit through bewildered into affection and then, finally, his usual guarded smirk.

"You just couldn't stay away from me until I was done sleeping, could you?" he chided, fondly. "I'll have to return the favour sometime, you know."  
"I certainly wouldn't mind. Did you have good dreams?" Anduin smiled, glad that Wrathion had apparently enjoyed himself.  
" _Very_. I've no doubt you helped in that respect." He sat up, shivering a little through aftershocks of his orgasm. "What's for breakfast?"  
"It's almost lunchtime," Anduin chided.  
Wrathion just laughed. "Well, then! I can see why you couldn't wait to  _taste_  me," and then leaned forwards for a kiss - which Anduin gladly gave.


End file.
